


The Broken Sister

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, this ends happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Amanda never had a real family, she has been abandoned, abused, and is pretty much broken. She finally breaks and does something she always wanted to do. Meet her real family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Abuse mentioned

I don’t own anything and warning this has abuse and assault and child neglect and drug abuse. Sister had a dark past

I’m about to tell you how I ended up fighting a demon who wants to possess me and me having to wrestle her about to fall into the pit of hell.

I guess I should begin with me being conceived now don’t worry nothing graphic. My mom was working as a waitress at a little diner when my dad and her met, my mom just got off work when he saw her and sweet talked her offering her a drink. They got a little drunk and it ended with my mom waking up alone with the smell of sex in her room.

A few weeks later she was feeling sick and had constant headaches. Friends of her’s repeatedly told her that she should see if she was pregnant but she kept denying. When she had the courage to take the test she found out she was. She went to get an abortion but she found out it was too late, it was illegal to have an abortion by the time you are 20 weeks pregnant in Texas which is where she lived, she was 21 weeks.

My mom was scared and decided she would do anything to get rid of me, she began drinking too much which I later found out is why I have anxiety problems and ADHD(don’t know if drinking while pregnant could cause ADHD so don’t really believe it.

On June 23,2001 I was born, the doctors said I was...different. When I was born I didn’t cry, I whimpered then when I saw the doctor I smiled. My mom decided to keep me but I don’t know why. She didn’t ever really care for me, she drank a lot but never hit me just ignored me. She would rarely talk to me,she was never really happy except on christmas eve and christmas. She would do the normal, give me food,brush my hair,told me to go to bed, and gave me clothes. She never ate with me or helped me with anything. She rarely ever cared about my education, in preschool she never came to any events.

When I was 5 I asked her about my dad she just looked at me and sighed. She told me in a tired and carefree drunk way that I was a one night stand and that I was an accident and that she never wanted me. A few days later she came to me and said we were going to get ice cream. When we got there I noticed that I was at a police station and when I was waiting for her on the sidewalk she dropped a box at my feet. It had a few pairs of clothes, a picture of me and my mom, a Peter Pan doll that she had bought me for christmas when I was 4, and my birth certificate.

It was a picture of when we went on our christmas tradition. On Christmas Eve we would go to dunkin donuts and then to the mall and shop for each other and talk. It was the most sober I have ever seen her be. In the picture she was holding me and smiling. Both our blonde hair in braids while we wore long sleeve shirts and our blue eyes shining next to the christmas tree in the mall.

She looked at me and knelt to my height and brushed some of my blonde hair. I smiled and giggled

“You have your father's smile” she told me, the next thing she said causes me nightmares at night

“I never should have kept you, guess I’m throwing you out a bit late” faster then I could understand she got in the car and sped away leaving me in the dust. I started crying for her to come back when the cops saw me.

The cops took me to a old country house. It was big and old looking, the dusty old blue paint looked like it hadn’t been painted in years. When we entered there was a nice looking woman around the age of 30. She had her black hair in a ponytail, a long sleeved red dress, and red high heels,her name was Tess. She talked to the officers for a while and I thought she was ok...that was until night time when she and her boyfriend were high. When I finished my room it looked ok. It was a medium sized room that was painted pink. There was a bed had a thin blue cover and a bay window with a bookshelf and a closet.

I could hear two people yelling at each other but didn't investigate, I already met Jason,tess’s boyfriend and could already guess it was just them fighting. After an hour of listening I could hear the door slam and a car leave. Tess barged into my room, her brown eyes were red and her fists were red. She went to me and yanked my hair. That was the beginning of torture.

For years every night she would beat me and once in awhile she would let her boyfriend Jason touch me in places where no girl should be touched. I would hold my Peter Pan doll and wait for her to stop hitting me, I just wanted it to stop.

When I turned 16 this I planned on running away. I bought a red convertible a few weeks ago so that was my transportation and yes I have my license, I worked for years at any store that would hire me to get that car. I packed all my things. I had my clothes, phone, Christmas photo, Peter Pan doll, and my birth certificate.

I planned on finding my dad, whose name was on the birth certificate as John Winchester. I found out he died though through the internet so I decided to find his son dean who was convicted as a murderer, yeah I got nowhere else to go but to the murderer but it’s better then here.

I heard Tess leave with her now fiancé Jason to get more drugs like usual. I got my suitcase and opened the window since I knew she would lock the doors downstairs so I couldn’t get out. When I was on the roof I planned on landing on a bush. I never jumped off a roof before but I was determined to escape. When I jumped I felt like everything was still, I clenched my suitcase tighter so I wouldn’t drop it. I landed butt first on the bush thankfully and ran faster then I ever had.

I got to my car and my breath was pretty much gone. I put my suitcase in the trunk but my fear came true. Tess was back, she was driving up and saw me put my suitcase in my car. I jumped into the front seat and started my car, Tess was slamming on the window of my car screaming at me. I gave her the middle finger and sped off heading to Kansas.

I drove for hours with a smile on my face, I stopped at a few towns in every state asking about the name Dean Winchester and most people shrugged but others would run, yeah that didn’t help much. There was a few women who would romantically sigh and say how charming Dean winchester was when they met. I asked them if they knew where he was and when they asked I said

“I’m his sister” Everyone of the girls slap’t me and said to slap him when I met him, I didn’t question them after that.There was this one short man who was losing some hair maybe around 45. He smirked and he looked at me and said

“ Squirrel *hint* is at the house up in the mountains oh and be careful he doesn’t like change very much so he won’t be happy to find himself with a sister” I didn’t tell him I was his sister, I went to ask him how he knew but found he was gone.

I went to the house the weird guy was talking about and knocked on the door. A tall dark haired man came to the door and gave a weird look at me when seeing me.

“Umm hello” he said with awkwardness, I thought I maybe got the wrong house or maybe the weird guy lied since I never seen this man before and he defiantly wasn’t Dean.

“Hi is Dean Winchester here” the man nodded and looked behind him

“DEAN SOME GIRL IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU” he screamed,I flinched not expecting him to shout. A dirty blonde haired man came saw me behind the tall man

“ Hi, I’m Dean, Dean winchester” he said in confusion on why I was there 

“ I’m Amanda and I’m your sister”


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything   
Before I could say anymore Dean grabbed my arm and yanked me inside the house. He pinned me to the wall which hit my head a bit hard.  
“You are going to tell us who sent you and why” Dean growled  
“Dean stop,” Sam said trying to get him to stop  
“Sam this girl claims to be our sister we can’t just believe her” I have another brother? I thought for a second but then realized the position I was in. I felt like I was being pinned by Tess’s boyfriend and him touching me in not good places again.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME, IM SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID JUST PLEASE DON’T” I screamed outta instinct, Dean let me go as he flinched not expecting me to scream. I cowered to the wall and hugged my legs while trying to catch my breath. Sam pulls Dean back a bit and turned each other so they could talk.   
I couldn’t hear anything as if there was no one but me yet all the worst situations were going through my head, I knew what that meant. I was having another anxiety attack.  
After a few minutes, they noticed that I was still panicking. Sam looked at Dean and told him to get some water and sat next to me and began to rub my back trying to calm me, as he went to touch me I flinched. After a few more minutes my anxiety attack stopped. Dean came back with his eyes looking at me with caution and drink in his hand.   
“Here,” Dean said as he gave me the drink. I smiled and weakly to the water and took a few gulps. Tess didn’t give me much water, she gave me like 3 bottles of water a day which isn’t good since people need 8 glasses of water. Dean watched me as if I was a suspect in a murder case. After I finished my water Dean grabbed it away from me and looked at me then went to the cup to see if I really drank it. I thought this guy was insane.  
“ Ok fine you pass the not demon test so what are you-you b*tch” I flinched remembering when Tess called me that.  
“What are you talking about, demon? I’m just a girl, please I’ll do anything if I could stay here just don’t send me back home” I begged them, Sam sighed and pulled Dean to the side again.   
I kept thinking about what was going to happen. Would they bring me back to Tess? Would they take me in? Would they hate me because we don’t have the same mom?   
Sam and Dean were talking for about a minute when Sam walked to me and sat next to me.  
“Hey don’t mind him, what’s your full name”  
“ My full name is Amanda Joann Visser, here this is my birth certificate” I gave him my birth certificate which was in my handbag. Sam looked at it and walked to Dean and went to another room.   
With Sam and Dean  
After a half an hour of searching everything about her. Dean was furious and Sam was still shocked that his dad had another kid. Adam was shocking but the way Amanda just came to them.   
“She has to be lying Sam, Dad didn’t sleep with other women often. Adam’s mom was the only one”  
“Well apparently not, Dean you sleep other women all the time. Dad was gone a lot and it says she was born in June 2001 so I would have been about to graduate and dad wasn’t really happy with me then and was drunk a lot so he could have drunk too much and had drunk sex with a random stranger. She is completely clean, her mom is Rose Visser and her father is John Winchester. She was abandoned by her mom when she was 5 and she was taken to an orphanage home. She is an A+ student, Her birthday was a few days ago so she is 16 now. Dean this girl could actually be our-”  
“Shut up Sam it isn’t true besides why does she scream like that when someone pins her, she has bruises on her arms and a few on her head so that proves she couldn’t have come from an orphanage” Sam sighed and walked around for a few seconds  
“Well, who wouldn’t scream if someone pinned them but it was weird how she screamed she was sorry maybe we should just ask her” Dean stomped to tv room which was where I was. Dean went and saw me sleeping on the couch. I hadn’t slept in a real soft cushion in years since my bed at Tess’s house was thin and not comfortable.   
“Dean where did you say she had bruises”  
“She has some on her arm,” Dean said, Sam went to the couch and gently moved my long sleeve to show my left arm. Sam inspected my arm and wasn’t really happy with how unhealthy I looked. I was way too thin and was covered with bruises, orphans weren’t supposed to look this abused.  
“Dean you should take a closer look at this” Sam says, Dean stomps to Sam and takes my arm, he looked at my arm. His eyes widened and he dropped my arm  
“That isn’t healthy especially for a girl her age, we should wake her up and get her to answer some questions” Dean goes to wake me up but Sam stops him before he could  
“Dean she looks like she hasn’t slept in ages, let her sleep”  
“She's not our sister Sam lets wake her up and find out what she is”   
“Dean stop seriously leave her alone” Dean rolls his eyes and goes to the kitchen. Sam looks at me and strokes my hair. I began to stir in my sleep at this since I don’t like physical touch. Sam sighs and goes to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this please kudos and comment


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own anything 

I wake up to Dean and Sam screaming at each other. I cover my ears trying to ignore the yelling.  
“SHE NEEDS TO GO SAM”  
“DEAN WE DON’T HAVE ANY PROOF THAT SHE ISN’T OUR SISTER AND SISTER OR NOT THIS GIRL OBVIOUSLY NEEDS HELP ” I start whimpering in panic, they heard my whimpers and stopped yelling. Sam sighed and sat next to the couch on his knees on the floor. He gently brushed some of my hair, as he went to touch me I flinched.  
“Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?” I never got much to eat from Tess, I stole from markets a lot to get food. She fed me once a day at lunch but it was normally just an apple. She wanted me to not be fat so I could get a man’s attention and move in with him to give her money and to leave as soon as possible. I gently nodded  
“Want some eggs and french toast”   
“You..You are actually making me food” I had to make my own food since I was brought to Tess’s house well I mean after I stole the food. She never had any other orphans come to her house thankfully, I never want others to go what I did but I never had any other orphans to talk to so it got lonely.  
After breakfast was made  
Sam gently put the plate that had two eggs and french toast on it on the table next to me to where I sat. I began eating small pieces since I wasn’t used to eating a lot, They watched me eat for a bit before Dean spoke  
“So where is your mom,” he said trying to see if I was a shapeshifter and wondered if The ‘shifter’ didn’t know much about the shape I was since he knew my mom left but the shapeshifter might not.  
“She...She left me when I was 5” Sam hit Deans leg telling him to stop. Dean wouldn’t take it, he was certain I was not his sister but he did care that my arm was bruised.  
“Where did you get those bruis-”  
“It’s none of your business” I responded before he could finish his sentence, they looked kinda spectacle at me. I didn’t want them to know about my bruises but they were too important and obvious to ignore  
“Tell us why you have those bruises ‘Amanda’ because orphans don’t normally have those bruises and if what you said was true then you should have a good reason you have those bruises,” Dean commanded  
“ Amanda just ignore him so why did you come to us,” Sam said being the good cop in this situation  
“ I didn’t like the orphanage, I was able to find you by asking around in every town and the luckiest moment of my life is when I actually found you “ Dean looked at Sam as if saying that Sam is being too nice.  
“Look tell us where you got those bruises kid or you're going home”  
“ NO PLEASE” Dean and Sam flinched, I sighed began to play with my hair   
“Ok if you need to know I’ll tell you but it’s a long story”


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own anything 

It’s been a few days since Sam and Dean accepted they have a sister. Sam had been great to me but Dean has been...well difficult. I told them my life and Sam looked at me in pity and dean was just tense. After dinner, I went to sleep but had the weirdest dream ever

I stirred still asleep, a cold sweat came over me. I remember the dream so well it was weird. My dream wasn’t a memory or just another dream. It was a story.  
It was pitch black then I heard a man speak like a narrator   
“ People gain power in different ways, some work some are given. Women in the old times rarely ever gained power in any way unless they were lucky” then an ugly woman appeared like a shadow with clothes over her showing no skin but ugly eyes.   
“An evil greedy woman named Sevah(In Turkish it means whore (well sorta its close enough) was a jealous woman who hated being a slave. Men looked at her and frowned and women gossiped about her” It then showed the ugly woman laughed at and frowned at while she was at a well.   
“She began worshipping the devil” The woman started killing and dancing for the devil.  
“The Devil became impressed by her and came to her” A man appeared and the woman stopped and smiled a wicked smile.   
“The Devil offered a deal to her. He offered her to become a demon that would become a vessel of the most beautiful woman in the land and would gain power by sleeping with powerful men but warned her that her vessel would have to be born and die. She could not change to a new vessel who gained more beauty after she took the then less beautiful vessel because she had became the second fairest of them all and she could not be killed by her enemy” The woman put her finger on her chin and began to think over it. She then looked back at the man.  
“Sevah then asked the Devil what she would have to do for this power” The man evilly smiled and whispered in her ear.  
“The Devil whispered that she would have to sleep with him when she got a new vessel and would have to do whatever he wanted when he asked” The woman looked like it was nothing and nodded. The Devil then kissed Sevah to seal the deal. Sevah became a demon and took the vessel of a woman who had recently been married to Abraham named Sarah” Sevah became a new woman who was beautiful.  
“ It was fine, she was even kidnapped a few times by kings and slept with them immediately wanting more power but of course Abraham saved her and she had to act all innocent like she was raped by them even though it was a million percent consensual. She never had a heart, Abraham could die for all she cared” Sevah appeared next an old man then kissed his cheek, she turned and kissed different men behind his back. A new young 16-year-old slave girl appeared. She was far more beautiful than Sarah, she helped people and was kind. Her name was Hagar.   
“Because Sarah was not able to have kids Abraham ordered Hagar to sleep with him and have his son. She tried to convince him to choose someone else but he was too blinded by her beauty so he raped her. After Hagar had a son Sarah became pregnant and had a son. Sarah hated Hagar, she would beat her and would let other men sleep with Hagar forcefully. She ordered Abraham to get rid of her and her son Ishmael thinking they would die in the desert but when Hagar was sent away but Abraham loved Hagar’s beauty and prayed God would protect her. Hagar and Ishmael were protected and found a home. Ishmael married a beautiful woman and had kids” Hagar and Ishmael were shown free and happy.  
“Sarah went vessel to vessel for generations. She became Bathsheba after she became married to Uriah. He was not a powerful man and she wondered why the Devil gave her this vessel. She then noticed David” It then showed a beautiful woman who was angered until she saw a new man who had a crown on his head.  
“She bathed in front of David purposely to get his attention and it worked. She jumped into Davids' arms and immediately kissed him. She became pregnant and had what she wanted. David killed her husband thinking Bathsheba actually loved him. Her first son was killed, she was not that upset but she had to act like she was. David then made her Queen, she abused the power for years” Savah appeared and had a crown on her head and danced around in joy. She hit other women who David had married as well. A new man appeared, he looked annoyed as more women made him feel unpleased. He looked like he was searching for something while his father David spoke. A new woman appeared with 10x more beauty than Bathsheba.   
“Sevah’s son, Salomon was like his mother. Evil. He had all the women he wanted but none satisfied him until he saw a gorgeous 16-year-old slave girl appear. She was pure and innocent. Her name was Agnis and she was the descendant of Hagar, Bathsheba hated Agnis with all her heart. David sadly died leaving Salomon to rule ”It showed Solomon with a crown with Bathsheba looking proud of her son. Sevah was then shown pulling Agnis’s hair.   
“Salomon grew an obsession with the slave, he knew God would be angered and he didn’t want their child to die like his dead older brother but he didn’t care. He kidnapped Agnis and raped her and kept her with locked in a tower” It showed a cold broken girl with a king beside her. She began to pray to God for safety.  
“ Agnis remained faithful to God which lead her to have a beautiful daughter who she loved with all her heart but knew Solomon would be angered at her for having a daughter. She was able to escape which led to Sevah finding out. Sevah heard this and went out to find Agnis. Agnis went to a farmer’s house and set her daughter at the home and ran” It showed Agnis crying while holding her daughter in joy. It then showed Agnis running with Sevah hearing of this. It then showed Agnis crying in front of a house. She gently put her daughter in front of the house, she kissed her baby’s cheek and ran off.  
“Agnis hid far away from her daughter in a cave. Sevah found her and fought her but she lost. Agnis defended herself and killed Bathsheba. Sevah went to hell and the Devil punished Sevah with a curse. She was forced to be tortured for years, The Devil was still impressed with her so before he cursed her, he offered her revenge for someone's family. Sevah knew who she wanted to be punished” It showed Agnis and her fighting and Sevah dead on the ground. The Devil appeared and it showed him explaining the curse and that she chose who she wanted to be hurt for revenge.  
“Sevah said she wanted Hagar’s descendants to be punished and slowly be demolished and when there is one last descendant and she will be her true vessel. Satan smiled and told her she would get revenge but she would have to let him out of the cage when he gets locked when she got her vessel” I bolted up in anxiety. I had never had a dream like that. It felt so weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos


End file.
